livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Fester (fggs02)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Blight Druid Level: 1 Experience: 460 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Celestial, Druidic, Sylvan Philosophy: Fatalism: Dying is an incredible honor that must be earned. Decay is simply dying slowly. Those that allow themselves to die before they have earned it will suffer eternal damnation. Fester will help others avoid this damnation if they are deserving. When Fester feels he has earned the right to die, he will gladly take his own life and reap eternally fulfilling rewards. Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 17 +3 (07 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 17 +3 (07 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 08 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Druid) AC: 14 = + DEX (01) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +1 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +0 = (00) CMB: +1 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +3 = (02) + CON (00) + trait (01) Reflex: +1 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +5 = (02) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00 Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Quarterstaff: Attack: +1 = (00) + Str (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1/1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: double weapon MWK Sickle: Attack: +2 = (00) + Str (01) + MWK (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Trip Dart: Attack: +1 = (00) + Dex (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2, Range 20', Special: None Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Druid Daylight: May cast daylight once per day Celestial Resistance: acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, electricity resistance5 Dark vision: 60' Class Features Druid Armor/Weapons: club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear. They are also proficient with all natural attacks (claw, bite, and so forth) of any form they assume with wild shape. Druids are proficient with light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor; thus, they may wear only padded, leather, or hide armor. A druid may also wear wooden armor that has been altered by the ironwood spell so that it functions as though it were steel. Druids are proficient with shields (except towershields) but must use those crafted from wood. Spells: A druid casts divine spells which are drawn from the druid spell list. 2 lvl 1 Spells/day Spontaneous Casting: A druid can channel stored spell energy into summoning spells that he hasn’t prepared ahead of time. He can “lose” a prepared spell in order to cast any summon nature’s ally spell of the same level or lower. Orisons: Can prepare 3 orisons, or 0-level spells, each day. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Bonus Language: Druidic. Druidic has its own alphabet. Nature Bond (Ex): Death Domain. Granted Power(Sp): Bleeding Touch 6/Day, As a melee touch attack, Fester can cause a living creature to take 1d6 points of damage. Nature Sense (Ex): A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Vermin Empathy (Ex): 1d20+4 (+1 druid level, +3 cha) Diplomacy with vermin. The blight druid can also improve the attitude of animals and mindless undead creatures that were formerly animals at a -4 penalty unless the animal or undead has a disease special attack. Feats Deepsight (Level 1 Feat): Your darkvision has a range of 120 feet. Spell Prepared 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Create Water * Cause Fear*(DC 14) * Stabilize * Entangle * Detect Poison * Pass Without Trace * Domain Spell Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 1 -1 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 03 0 0 3 +0 Climb 04 1 3 1 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 05 0 0 3 +2 (Skilled) Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 1 -1 +0 Fly 00 0 0 1 -1 +0 Handle Animal 07 1 3 3 +0 Heal 04 0 0 3 +1 (Caretaker) Intimidate 03 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 07 1 3 1 +2 (Nature Sense) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 09 1 3 3 +2 (Skilled) Perform ( ) 03 0 0 3 +0 Profession (innkeeper) 07 1 3 3 +0 Ride 04 1 3 1 -1 +0 Sense Motive 03 0 0 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 1 -1 +0 Survival 05 0 0 3 +2 (Nature Sense) Swim 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Traits Caretaker (Faith): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Heal checks, and Heal is always a class skill for you. Resilient (Combat): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Fortitude saves. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Wooden Armor 20 gp 25 lb Quarterstaff (Melee) 00 gp 04 lb Masterwork Sickle (Melee) 306 gp 02 lb Darts(Ranged) 2.5gp 2.5 lb Ammo (05) Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Decaying Stick (Divine Focus) Scroll Case 01 gp 0.5 lb Scroll of Cloak of Shade (CL1) 25 gp 00 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Sewing Needle 0.5 gp 00 lb Leeching Kit 05 gp 05 lb Wand of Jump (14 charges) 225 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 43 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Finances PP: 00 GP: 113 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size:Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5'1" Weight: 165lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black (No Pupils) Skin Color: Milky White Appearance: Fester is fairly short for a humanoid. His dark hair is in conflict with his fair skin. This gives him an odd appearance. Looking into his eyes is like glimpsing a void of nothingness. His hair is always dirty and greasy, and his pores constantly project the smell of decaying vegetation. Most people don't stand too close to him because of the odd smell. Demeanor: Fester is very quiet and contemplative. He seems to be quite satisfied with his own thoughts. His favorite conversation topics revolve around what it is like to die, and how much of the worlds forests are currently in a state of decay. Background: Fester began his exploration of death at an early age when he volunteered as a caretaker in a temple treating homeless sick people. He interviewed many patients while they were dying. He would ask them to describe the experience in detail. Fester's parents owned an Inn on the edge of town. When Fester came of age, he burned the Inn down because its presence and surplus of refuse was causing the surrounding vegetation and trees to wither and die. No one was harmed from the fire, but Fester had to flee the country for fear of being apprehended for the crime. Adventure Log "Crab-La-King" XP Received: 0460 Treasure Received: 0355 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Wand of Jump (15 Charges) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec. 21, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 20, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 Category:Approved Characters